Living Omnitrix
by Izxnxgi
Summary: The Drakosapien species has been extinct for centuries... except for one bloodline. This descendant is exploring the Galaxy meeting lovers, friends and doing missions as a bounty hunter. This is Haru Kurosawa, last Drakosapien. M for language, gore, lemons, etc. Title is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 ***gets stabbed with a torrents of thrown knives***

 **SORRY! Sorry for the long wait! if you read my bio, you would know that my computer broke. Its no longer turning on and working.**

 **So this means that this is written on my phone.**

 **I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES!**

 **Now onto business, this is my first Ben 10 fic. I've recently gotten into Ben 10 again and have been heavily inspired by:**

 **The show (Obviously)**

 **And:**

 **Ben's Harem by GreyKing46**

 **I suggest reading it if you want, there is also sequels of it, but I would read the first one.**

 **Enough of me rambling on.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own bla bla bla Cartoon Network does bla bla bla...**

 **Escaping Hell**

On a moon near Kinet, home of the Kineceleran, an explosion occurred. A creature burst out of metal huge metal doors, breaking them off their hinges, and ran while panting.

It looked male. His skin was a dark blue with pitch black lines. The pitch black lines had little white lights in them. He had Kineceleran legs with ball-like feet. His tail, however, was a scaly green with a light beige underside. For his arms he had five fingers with Black Kineceleran claws and the trademark spike on his elbows. His back had spikes and green scaly wings with beige webbing (The thing in between the wing bones.).

His hair was straight black that was bottom neck length. His iris' were bright purple and his scelera were were the same color of his 'veins'. Protruding from his hair were two black tail like appendages with plugs on them. He was wearing nothing but dirty and tattered Brown pants and cloth shoes.

As he was running he heard a distant shout,

"KUROSAWA!" He looked back to see an Osmosian chasing him.

This Osmosian was male. He was wearing a chest plate, beige saggy pants, and a lab coat with Brown boots. He had a dark black beard and long smooth black hair. He also had on what looked like a mechanical monocle that was actually acting as his right eye. His left eye was Neon Green.

"Get back here Kurosawa!" He screamed.

Kurosawa ran to the hangar of the laboratory and ran inside. There he saw a black ship that looked like a home ship (Think of the Ghost from Star Wars Rebel). He turned and saw the scientist running toward him. So using his power, he ignited his fists with Black flame and threw them at the scientist. The scientist jumped out of the way but was caught off guard as another fireball hit him in the chest, sending him flying.

Kurosawa turned and hit a button on the ships hull, causing the ramp to lower. He boarded the black ship and hurried to the cockpit and started up the engine. He saw the scientist was still stunned and was slowly getting up. He got into the pilot seat and took the controls, driving the ship. The ship started to float and turned toward the open hangar doors. Kurosawa looked to see the scientist hit the button to the hangar doors, closing them. Kurosawa directed the spacecraft to the hangar opening and shot ou before the doors could trap him

He flew straight to the stars above him. Once he reach space, he looked to the control panel and typed in a planet he wanted to travel to.

Khoros.

Home of the Tetramands.

The A.I. in the ship read the command and spoke.

"To authorize this command, please state your name as this ship is brand new." The A.I. said.

Kurosawa stated his name.

"Haru Kurosawa."

"Name accepted, hello Mr. Kurosawa. I am Multi-galactical Artificial Intelligence, or M.A.I for short." Mai introduced herself.

"Mai, who was the scientist chasing me?" Haru asked.

"That was Doctor Zal Zeneb. Sometimes referred to as 'ZZ', Dr. Z, or Dr. Zeneb. His race is Osmosian." Mai replied.

"Thank you. Mai, set a course for Khoros."

"Of 'course'." Mai giggled.

"Wait you can giggle?" Asked Haru as the ship jumped into hypertravel.

"Yes. I am designed to be as life-like as possible. I have free will, emotions, and consequences for my actions. The greatest mind, Azmuth, created me, along with this ship. I somehow ended up in enemy hands and was traded off to Dr. Zeneb. But now I have a question, Mr. Kurosawa." Mai asked.

"Call me Haru and what was your question."

"Well... I scanned your DNA and... it doesn't match any DNA that Mr. Azmuth put in my database. I only recognized Celestialsapien, Kineceleran, Conductoid, and a tiny trace of Anodite... but one other DNA sample that I don't recognize. Can you identify it?" Mai asked sounding confused.

"It's called Drakosapien." Haru replied.

"Oh, a new species?" Mai asked sounding curious and excited.

"No," Haru said, causing her to deflate. "My species is... extinct. My father was a Drakosapien and my mother was a Kineceleran."

"OH! Excellent! Changing course to Galvan Prime!" Mai yelled excitedly.

"B-But I want to go to Khoros!" Haru tried to explain.

"AAAfter we visit Mr. Azmuth." Mai drawed out the word 'after' playfully.

The ship stopped its hyperjump in front of a giant green planet before flying down.

*With Azmuth*

Here we find an old Galvan who was wearing green robe with a black jumpsuit underneath. He had on metal shoulder pads and metal wristbands.(That's the best way I can explain it.)

"First Thinker! There's a ship breaking orbit, Sir!" A Galvan messenger said.

"Show me." Azmuth ordered. The messenger brought up a tablet which showed a black ship soaring down to Galvan Prime City. (Galvan Primes city has no name so I'm just calling it Galvan Prime City.)

Azmuth looked shocked as the ship landed on a landing pad outside of Azmuth's lab.

Azmuth ran outside to see the ships ramp lower. Out walked Haru as he stared in wonder. Azmuth walk forward to... 'Greet' him.

"What do you want." Azmuth demanded. Haru looked down at him.

"I... really don't want anything. Mai said that I could go to Khoros once in down here... whatever that means." Haru said as he rubbed the back of his head. A voice sounded behind him, from the ship.

"Mr. Azmuth!" Haru turned around and saw a female android run out with a smile on her face. Haru looked shocked.

"Who the hell are you!?" The android turned toward him with a frown on her face.

"It's me Haru. Mai. Hi Master Azmuth!" Mai waved.

"I thought you were stolen." Azmuth replied.

"OH I was. By Dr. Zenebs henchmen." Mai nodded enthusiastically.

"And who is this." Azmuth gestured toward Haru.

"That is Haru Kurosawa. He's the reason I'm here."

"And that is why?" Azmuth pressed.

"He's a mixbreed alien." Mai said.

"Oh?" Azmuth raised his eyebrow. He looked Haru over and noticed it.

"Come with me to my lab." He said as he walked away with Mai in tow. Haru shrugged before following Azmuth.

They walked to a big building with a glass front. They walked through the doors over to a set of stairs. Once they climbed the stairs they saw a big laboratory with all kinds of machines with a symbol on it. It was a black cyrcle with a green hourglass in it.

"Over here." Azmuth directed the to a machine that looked like a pod of some sort.

"Luhley, fire up the Scanner!" Azmuth commanded. (I know Luhley is soldier, but in this FIC she's Azmuth's assistant along with Eunice.)

"On it!" She replied before pushing a few buttons. The machine started up and sounded like an air conditioner.

"Step in there and I'll scan your DNA." Azmuth instructed. Haru nodded before stepping in. The hatch closed and it glowed green for a minute before dying down. Haru stepped out as Azmuth walked over.

"The database recognized dive DNA samples being Kineceleran, Celestialsapien, Anodite, conductoid and... something else. Care to explain."

"That's Drakosapien." Azmuth's eyes widen before he spoke.

"You mean the extinct race of dragon-like humans." He said in shock.

"Yes. How did you know?" Haru asked.

"I'm nearly 1,785 years old. I know a lot." Azmuth stated.

"Oh..."

"Anyway I need a sample of your Dako DNA for the Codon Stream."

"The Codon Stream?" Haru asked.

"It's a DNA database containing 1000911 DNA samples on the planet Primus." Azmuth explained as he grabbed a syringe and jumped up to Haru and poked his neck. Haru hissed before asking,

"Primus?"

"It's a planet that I created." Azmuth said as he put the syringe in a metal box.

"CREATED!?" Haru yelled.

"Yes. Now I need to inject you with something. Hold still." Azmuth said as he pulled out another syringe, this time with green liquid. He jumped up and inserted the green liquid into his bloodstream.

"Ow. What was that?" Haru asked, ribbing the spot where the needle poked him.

"Galvan DNA." Azmuth stated bluntly.

"Galvan DNA? Why would I need that?"

"You'll see in the near future. Now you should leave." Azmuth said as he turned around and walked away. Before he disappeared he turned around and looked at Haru.

"In three months, come back here. I need to do something." Haru nodded and got up and left to his ship with Mai following.

 **End of Chapter**

 **So, how was it?**

 **This is the first chapter of the 'Finding Earth' Arc. I plan to make this arc 5 chapters long so expect that.**

 **This is my first Ben 10 Fic so... tell me how you like it. I appreciate the "feedback". No I'm not sorry.**

 **Follow/Review/Fav all that jazz.**

 **Later.**

 **Oh and sorry for grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi...**

 **I'm bored so here's another chapter.**

 **I'm gonna be focusing on this story sooo...**

 **Anyway, BEGIN!**

 **Khoros**

"We're here Haru!" Mai shouted. The ship, which Haru named 'Hiko Shi', was dropping into Khoros' atmosphere. As it did, Haru and Mai realized that they were a little too far from the Red Wind Tribe. So they flew near the surface of the planet... until a fish-like beast with four flippers came out of the sand and bit the ships left wing.

Shi rumbled and quaked as the beast gripped harder.

Mai came over the intercom, "It's a Sand Ripper! They are one of the most dangerous and vicious creatures on this planet! We need to go up! OW!" Mai screeched. Haru looked at the controls with a deadpan expression.

"You can feel pain?"

"Nope! Adding character!" She replied happily. Haru's deadpan expression remained.

"You're too happy for someone getting attacked." Haru said as he steered Hiko Shi up into the sky. The Sand Ripper lost its grip on the wing and fell to the sand below. The A.I. and the pilot saw that they were close to the Red Wind Tribe City and sped up a little.

Once there the landed in front of the walls of the city and walked out, with Mai as an android. As soon as the walked out, Tetramandian guards ran up and pointed their weapons at them.

"What's your business here!" The one in the middle commanded.

"I'm looking to go to your market. My companion and I assure you we mean no harm or violence." Haru said as he held his hands up. The guard in the middle, who seemed to be the captain, got a good look at his appearance. He looked to his squad.

"Stand down." He ordered. He turned back to Mai and Haru.

"I need to take you to King Gar." He stated as he cuffed Haru. Haru was confused at this, because, technically, he didn't do anything wrong.

"Uhm, what for?"

"He needs to approve of you being allowed in this city." The captain stated.

"My name is Daiki, by the way." The captain said, looking at Haru, wanting him to introduce himself.

"Haru Kurosawa." Haru said.

"I'm Mai!" Mai said enthusiastically, even though she was cuffed.

The squad with Haru and Mai soon arrived at a large crystal door.

"Pure Taydenite doors?" Haru asked.

"Yes the King is very rich." Daiki stated. _'But that all changes today._ '

Haru looked at Daiki funny, because of his dark grin. Daiki pushed the doors open to reveal what looked like a throne room. There were two thrones, each had two individuals sitting on them.

The one on the right was male with a helmet with one horn on it, as the other seemed to be broken off. He had on a chest piece that had a Mantle attached to it. He had on bandages around his waist with groin armor. He had on shin guards with golden boots. On his bottom left or right eye, depends on perspective, was and eye patch.

All of the soldiers kneeled before the King and the Princess. Haru got a good look at her appearance.

She had on a helmet that had two prongs pointing upward. She had on a breast plate and a cloth that was the same type of material as the Kings Mantle. She had on shin guards and no shoes or boots. She also had on shoulder pads and carried a hammer.

"Your Majesty, we have brought this suspicious man with us." King Gar looked at Haru with narrowed gaze.

"What do you want her on Khoros." Gar asked/demanded.

"I just want a Neutron Crystal, dammit." Haru said as he looked with indifference.

"Why?" Gar asked.

"*Sigh* Because I'm making one of my races oldest and strongest weapons. It's called the Sword of the Stars. It uses solar light as its blade." Gar's eyes widened.

"Y-You're a Drakosapien?" Gar asked with a shakey finger.

"Uhm, yes." Haru said rubbing the back of his head.

"Take those cuffs off of them now." Gar said to the captain. The captain did just that, not want to incur the wrath of his King.

"I am sorry for that Mr...?"

"Haru Kurosawa and this is Mai." Haru gestured to himself and said android. The Princess got up and walked to the captain. As soon as she was in front of him, she hugged him.

"Hello Beloved!" Daiki grinned and Haru looked like he was gonna vomit.

"Save it for the bedroom..." He swallow the small amount of vomit, "Jeez, anyway can we leave now?" Haru asked. Before Gar could say anything, a ball fell from the ceiling and exploded in smoke.

"GAH!" Was what was heard from Gar. Haru beet his wings and cleared the smoke from the room. Gar was kneeling and holding his ribcage.

"Daddy!" The Princess yelled as she ran over. Haru also ran over to him and looked back at the squad, seeing that Daiki had a smirk. Haru looked back and forth between the captain and the King then remembered the interaction between the princess and Daiki. The it clicked.

"Mai, call those... Plumbers. There's been an assassination attempt."

"O-Okay." Mai ran outside of the palace and ran to the ship.

"So Mr. Captain, wanna tell me why you tried assassinating your King." Haru said as he stood up and crossed his arms, his face fix with a glare. Daiki started to get nervous.

"I mean, I already know why. But enlighten the rest of us." Daiki started to sweat as he looked even more nervous.

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about."

"Cut the shit. If you won't tell, I will." Daiki said nothing as he took a step back.

"Fine. You see, when we got here, you acted weird. You didn't show it, but I could tell you were stuck up. Most aren't like that, unless the are of high nobility. When we were out in that hallway you started sinisterly smiling. And when the King was stabbed, shot, etc., you were still smiling. Now I could have wrote that off as you didn't like the king... until I remembered your little moment with princess...?" He looked back to the princess.

"Looma." The now named Looma said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, I noticed your little moment with princess Looma and figured out that you were her fiancè. That right there is a clear indication that you are next to the throne. So you hired an assassin and here we are now." Haru explained with his arms crossed and his glare deepened.

Daiki was in shock that his 'master' plan had been foiled. He spent two years thinking this up.

Daiki was enraged the next minute, raising his weapon.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT POSITION! AND THAT PRINCESS IS SUPOSSED TO BE MINE! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY SLAVE AND I'LL MAKE HER DO WHAT EVER I WA-" he was cut of as Haru kicked him in chest which sent him back twenty feet.

"So you're that kind of person." Daiki got back up and charged Haru in a flash, raising his spear. Haru wasn't quick enough as the spear head came down and slashed him across the torso, purple blood pouring out. He grunted but ignited his hands and threw an uppercut, nailing Daiki. Daiki flew in to the air, but before he hit the ground, Haru flew up into the air and sped to the ground with his fist aimed at Daiki's stomach.

Daiki rocketed toward the ground, the impact of which formed a crater.

"Gah!" Getting up he looked up to Haru as he flew to the ground.

"Just stop. It's over." Haru said.

"NO! I DESERVE TO BE KING!" Daiki screamed.

Haru sped towards Daiki and slammed into him, breaking a wall to the palace and into the market district. Haru kicked Daiki in the stomach, causing him to go through several stands. Haru's purple blood was soaking him and running like a waterfall.

 _'If this doesn't end soon, I'll die of blood loss.'_ He thought, panting.

He was about to run after Daiki but was hit with pink spheres of energy.

"Ah! Son of bitch, that hurt! What the hell was that stuff." Then he felt something familiar.

"Wait, is this... Mana! That means..."

"Yes, I use magic!" Daiki said as he got up with pieces of wood still in him. He grabbed one that was in his shoulder and pulled it out with a grunt, blood not far behind.

"Now I shall beat you with magic. ERADIKO!" His hands lit up pink as pink tendrils shout out of his hands and flew at Haru. Haru used his wings as shields but was pushed back and still burned.

"Fabecio Kai!" Parts of the ground went after Haru and smashed into his wings, breaking his defence.

"Berdi Mordo Nata!" Fire shot out of his hands and slammed into Haru.

"Aaahhh! FUCK! That burns!" Haru looked up, glaring at Daiki.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! You can't beat me, for magic is on my side!" Daiki crackled madly. Haru chuckled which got Daiki's attention.

"You sure seem happy for someone who's about to DIE!" He shouted.

"It's just that, you haven't seen anything yet." He continued chuckling.

"It does not matter. You will still di-!" He was cut off when he was launched back into the market stands thanks to a black flame enhanced fist to his jaw.

"Now... let's get started!"

Daiki was enraged and exploded in Mana energy.

"MAGNUS VOX!" A magenta beam barreled towards Haru, but was deflected by his wings, followed up by him breathing fire and forming a black sword with stars in it.

The fire pushed him back, but his defence was still up. That changed when a Broadsword slash his arms, spewing blood everywhere, and he was kicked in the chest.

As he flew back, a knee hit the centre of his back, launching him foward.

"No! I was winning!" Daiki shouted. He tried to get up but a balled foot slammed him back down as a sword was placed on the back of his neck.

"And now you're not." Haru said, completely healed. When Daiki got a look at his appearance he was shocked to find that not a scratch was on his body.

"I-I slashed you! You should be bleeding!" He said.

"High-Speed Regeneration, bitch."

"WHAT!" Daiki yelled.

"One of my abilities is High-Speed Regeneration. Any last words?" Haru said as he raised his sword. Daiki grinned.

"Yes. Discombobulous Negatum!" He yelled as purple lightning enveloped him.

Thinking it was an attack, Haru jumped away and got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, a pink sphere formed around Daiki and disappeared. Both the sphere and Daiki.

"Tch. Teleportation spell." He said as he walked back to the palace.

There, he saw King Gar, Looma, and several guards and doctors. Gar noticed Haru first. Gar had bandages around his torso.

"Ah, Haru Kursawa. I trust that the scoundrel is dealt with?"

"The Bastard teleported away before I could kill 'em. You ok?" Haru helped him up.

"Yes I'm fine. I was just shot with a Plasma Blaster. I'll live."

"Good."

"If there's anything I can do to repay you, name it." Gar said.

"Weeeell, I did come here for a Nuetron Crystal. Oh and maybe a 14 inch by 14 inch block of Taydenite." He smirked and threw his hand behind his head.

"Consider it done." Mai came back with a squadron of ten soldiers with white armor on behind her. Five of the ten soldiers ran up to Looma to get a report while the remaining five walked up to Haru.

"Can you give us a report about the criminal?" Haru told them everything that had happened up until the squadron came.

"Thank you. Alright let's go and give this report to Madgester Tennyson!" The leader shouted out to the others.

A few hours later two Tetramanian soldiers came up to Haru with the things he requested. One was a small black crystal about forearm length. The other was was a block of blue crystal about as big as a torso. Gar came up to Haru with his daughter in tow.

"May I ask what you need the Taydenite for, Haru Kurosawa?"

"The handle of my sword."

"What about the Neutron Crystal?" Looma asked as she stared at him. And the more she stared, she started blushing as she seen his toned abs. She couldn't understand these feelings she was feeling. It made her feel a warm feeling in her chest.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. You see, this Neutron Crystal, is the key component to the sword. All I need is a Solid-Laser-Projector or SLP. The SLP is what produces a light and solidifies it. If you send that light onto the Neutron Crystal it creates a sharp blade-like projection." Haru explained.

"Problem is SLP's are extremely rare."

"Alright well I got what I came for, so I'm gonna head off." Haru said before walking off with Mai. Not before giving Looma a wink, which made her blush.

As they were on their way to space they felt a pulse of energy hit them, causing Haru's eyes to widen in horror.

"N-No that can't be..."

Somewhere in another galaxy...

"Finally. Hehehehe." A dark figure with chains on him, pinning to the ground, said why staring up.

"My time will come to end this pathetic universe. HehehehahahahaHAHAHHAHAHA!" The walls of his cave shook as he bellowed with psychotic laughter.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Alright! First villain introduced and a bit of foreshadowing!**

 **As a bonus, here is a visual of what Haru looks like:**

 **p/BV0m5gyAN_/**

 **I decided to put this on Instagram. Sorry if it sucks.**

 **Oh and this isn't my original account. My original account was block but I made a new one. I'm not posting it right now, but PM me if you want to know it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bored here is another chapter. Also if you're confused about the timeline, it's a little bit after ben turns 15.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own, Network own Cartoon does 10 Ben.**

 **The Number Siblings**

We find the Hiko Shi flying through the galaxy at a slow pace. Haru was sitting in the pilots seat as he leaned back while music was heard through the spacecraft.

"What did you say this song was again?" He asked.

"Mmm... Sleepless by A musician called Flume. He is apparently and Earthling." Mai responded.

"When are we gonna visit Earth anyway, Haru?" Mai asked.

"As soon as we get back to Galvan Prime. Azmuth needed me remember. Speaking of, how long has it been since he said to come back?"

"Um... about three months."

"To Galvan Prime it is then." Haru said as he turned the ship 180° and sped off in hyperjump. It took about an hour as they stopped hyperjump, appearing in the green planets orbit.

As Shi touched down, Azmuth followed by Luhley and a few others came out of the labs. Azmuth was the first to speak as Mai and Haru walked out.

"Kurosawa, you showed up one day earlier than expected. It matters very little. I'm done with my project, but first I need your consent to the operation."

"I already gave you my consent." Haru replied.

"Ok then, follow me." Azmuth instructed as he walked away. Haru shrugged and walked away with Mai close behind.

As they entered Azmuth's lab, Azmuth walked up to a female Galvan.

"Albedo, procedure O, please."

"Of course, First Thinker." Albedo said as she walked to the wall and pressed a stone in. The stone slid away to reveal a lever, which she pulled. Thus in turn, a secret stair case was made present.

 **(A/N: HAHAHA! Didn't expect this did ya. I have plans for Fem Albedo... *rubs hands evilly* hehehe.)**

"Come on." Azmuth said before he descended down the stairs.

Once all of the were at the bottom of the stairs, Haru noticed a lab that looked like a operating theatre. Azmuth, Luhley, and the other Galvans had walked to what looked like a changing room. After about two minutes they came out in scrubs and had on procedure masks, rubber gloves, and cloth shoes. Luhley walked over to a storage closet and brought out many operating tools. As the others prepared, Albedo walked over to a table and looked up at Haru.

"Mr. Kurosawa, I am going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them honestly." She said.

"Honestly. Got it."

"Alright now, how old are you?" She asked as she brought out a clipboard.

"20 years of age." Albedo wrote his answers down.

"What is your blood type?"

" I think either O or AB." She scribbled that down.

"Have you had any... sexual contact with anyone?" She asked with a blush.

"No." He said with a straight face.

"Ok. Do you exercise?"

"Three times a week."

"Ok I'm going to take your cholesterol level." She said as she brought a devise over. It made several beeping sounds before tinging.

"Cholesterol is at an acceptable level."

"First Thinker, we are done." Albedo said as she looked toward Azmuth.

"Good. Now Kurosawa, I need you to lie on this table and put this mask on." He instructed. Haru lay down on the table while grabbing the mask and putting it over his mouth. His head started getting dizzy as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Ok. Luhley marker."

"Marker." She repeated as she handed the object to him. He started drawing dotted lines on his chest, going to his right wrist. He handed the market to a nearby nurse, who took it.

"Scalpel." He said. Luhley grabbed the tool.

"Scapel." Azmuth started the incision on the lines and handed it to a nurse. Seeing the blood he grabbed a rag. He dabbed at the blood. Seeing his forehead sweat, Albedo grabbed another rag and wiped his forehead.

"Ribspreader."

"Ribspreader." The elderly Galvan carefully spread Haru's ribs.

"Scapel."

"Scapel." He started to cut the organs loose and remove them carefully, while Albedo wiped his forehead some more. Now he started to get nervous.

"Alright. Power Core shell." Luhley picked up a silver ball that was open and gave it to Azmuth.

He slowly lowered the shell into Haru's abdomin. Azmuth felt the cloth on his forehead and around his eyes once more.

"Power Core." Albedo and Luhley removed a green ball of condensed energy, and lowered it into the shell. Azmuth closed the shell and grabbed a tube that was connected to a small plate looking object. Said object was black with a small green outline of an hourglass.

Azmuth carefully wrapped the tube around Haru's Humerus and through the Radius and Ulna, ending just below his Carpus. They set a grey ring around the disc and stitched up his arm.

They put Haru's organs back in by cauterizing the incisions and stitched his chest up.

"Success." Azmuth breathed a sigh of relief as the nurses cheered.

Haru was transported to a more comfortable hospital bed to rest.

A Few Hours later, nighttime.

"*groan* where am I?" Haru said as he open his eyes.

"You are in a hospital bed." A voice said next to him. Haru tries sitting up, but a searing pain shot through his chest, causing him to scream in pain.

"Careful, you'll make the stitches come loose." Azmuth said. Haru blinked.

"Stit... oh right. Did it work?" Haru asked.

"Look at your right wrist." Azmuth said. Haru did and was shocked to see the thing on his wrist.

"That, is the Omnitrix 2.0. Use it wisely and take care of it." Azmuth smirked.

"Of course." Haru said as he slowly drfted back to sleep.

*About A Month After Recovery.*

"Later, Azmuth!" Haru said as he boarded Shi. Azmuth smiled before walking back to his lab to continue his work.

Shi took off in a flash and was out of Galvan Primes atmosphere in minutes.

As the were cruising, Mai appeared in a hologram. Her appearance as a hologram was a girl in her late teens with short black hair and blue eyes with pointy ears. She had on a purple jacket with a black undershirt. She wore purple skin tight spandex with short black biker boots.

"You have a message Haru! It is from King Gar!" Haru was shocked for a moment before replying.

"What does it say?"

"'I need to see you as soon as possible, Kurosawa.'"

"Must be important. Alrighty, to Khoros we go." He turned the ship around and activated hyperjump.

He slammed out of hyperjump in front of the big red Mars look-alike. He flew down to the atmosphere and landed in front of the gates. He got off and walked to the guards.

"Halt! What business do you have here." One demanded.

"Gar called me here. Haru Kurosawa." He said with a bored expression.

"His majesty told us to expect you. On of the soldiers will escort you." As he said that a guard walked up to him and gestured Haru to follow. As they both walked to the palace, Haru looked around in wonder.

"Huh, they repaired the stands." He said.

"Yes. Most vendors have illegal stuff here. Such as DNA infusers." The guard responded.

"Why don't you just arrest them?"

"Because most of the things they sell here are still legal in this system." The guard answered. They arrived at the Taydenite gates as the guard pushed the doors open. Gar perked up as he saw Haru walk in.

"Haru Kurosawa! Good to see you lad!"

"The feeling is mutual." Haru said as he grinned. Gar matched his grin as he sat back down on his throne.

"You are probably wondering why you are here."

"Really! I wouldn't have noticed!" Gar laughed at his sarcasm. He then grew serious.

"A theif stole my daughter's necklace. It was the one her mother gave her." He said.

"So you want me to hunt him down?"

"You catch on quick." Gar grinned.

"...Alright. What's in it for me?"

"...100,000 Taydens." Gar said. Haru looked up in thought.

"500,000 and we got a deal." Gar frowned a little before smiling. He ordered a guard to get the amount, but Haru stopped him.

"Keep it until I get the necklace. In case I fail, you don't have to pay me." Gar looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Odd request but ok."

"I'm not into unfairness. Tell Looma I said 'Hi'." He said before walking away. He had a sheet of paper in his hands that told him the crooks last location.

'Anur Transyl, huh? Alright.' He said as he boarded the ship.

*Anur System*

Shi landed at a secluded spot of Anur Transyl as Haru walked off. Mai sounded through his ear piece.

"Remember, Transylvanians might not like you, so be cautious."

"Got it." He said before running into town. The civilians didn't care about what he was doing or who he was. He was a little relieved at that fact.

"That makes my job easier." He said before sniffing the air. His enhanced smell caught the scent of Looma so he followed it. He remembered her scent when they had first met. Apples and cinnamon.

He followed her scent to a warehouse. He could hear talking inside thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"This necklace should fetch us a nice set of Taydens."

"Hell yeah. That spoiled brat of a princess can get another one." The second one snickered in a deep voice. The first one was about to reply, but the doors were kicked off their hinges.

"What the hell!" The first one shouted. The smoke cleared as Haru was standing there with a dark grin on his face as he studied the crooks.

One was an orange Detrovite and the other was a Loboan. The Loboan shouted.

"Who the hell are you!" Haru grinned darkly.

"...Call me Nightmare." He said before charging with his Kineceleran speed and kicked the Loboan in the chest. The Loboan was sent into a wall while the Detrovite charged Haru. Haru dodged the sloppy punch and kicked the Detrovit in the chin.

"Time to test this out!" He said as he held up his right wrist. He held two finger over the Omnitrix as a green wheel appeared. Icons of aliens spun before he stopped it. He brought his hand up and slammed down on the device.

He flashed green before the light faded.

Now standing there was a robot looking humanoid. He had black armor with white lines in the creases. His gauntlets had two short blades on the while the gloves bad spikes on the knuckles. The left gauntlet also had a screen on it. His legs had black calf and shin armor with sharp spiked on the knees. The elbows of his gauntlets also had spikes. His helmet was black with a singular white line going across the visor. His chest piece was plain black with white fire designs on them. In the center of his chest was the Omnitrix symbol, the white flames surrounding it. He also had a jetpack attached to his back.

"Whoa! I'm a Sotoraggian!"

The crooks got up and charged him with a yell, their fists raised. Haru flew up and pointed his gauntlets at the crooks. His gauntlets sprouted mini canons and fired laser upon laser blasts down onto them. He was about to fly down when he was blindsided by the Loboan who flew up and kicked him in the ribs before landing on the ground. Haru was picked up by the Detrovite and punch in the helmet repeatedly. The Detrovite threw him into another wall. Before he could go and get him he was hit in the face by three pink balls of energy. He fell back and looked up to see three Sotoraggians standing there with guns pointed at them.

Haru got up with the help of the buffest and tallest Sotoraggian.

"Who the hell are you three?" The Sotoraggian looked at him and answered.

"My name is Sevenseven, and that is Sixsix and Eighteight." He said pointing to the shorter male and then the only female. He sounded like a 21 year old male.

"Names... Ninenine." He said. He got up and took out what he had been working on. He grabbed the handle and ignited the blade.

The Sword of the Stars.

The handle was crystal blue and was big enough to hold a cylinder. The blade was pure black but was outlined by white lines. It had no guard.

He flew at the Detrovite and bifurcated him. The blade made his body burst into black dust and floated away. His eyes were dead as he stared at the Loboan, who was backing away. The Loboan threw the necklace at Ninenine.

"Here. T-Take It! I don't w-want it!" He said as he ran away. Ninenine picked the necklace up and deactivated his sword. He bolstered it and walked to the other Sotoraggians.

"Thank you for your help. But why did you show up."

"I think we were on the same bounty as you." Sixsix said. He sounded like an angsty teen.

"Well you could come with me and we could all get the reward. And why hasn't this thing timed out yet?" He asked himself as he stared at his chest.

"Omnitrix set to default. DNA sample: Sotoraggian." The Omnitrix said with a female voice. Ninenine looked shocked.

"WHAT!" He started banging his chest.

"DAMMIT CHANGE ME BACK!" He shouted. He eventually gave up and sagged his shoulders.

"Well at least I won't be getting weird looks everywhere I go. Anyway back to my original question." He asked the three, who had been silent up until this point.

"O-Oh uh... I don't see why not. We just need to go and get Twotwo." Eighteight said. She sounded like a nineteen year old. The other two nodded. Sevenseven flew out of sight only to come back with a little female Sotoraggian with a tutu on.

"Got her." He said.

"Alright I'll take you all to my ship." Ninenine said.

*With Shi*

"Here she is! Shi." He said as he hit a button on the haul.

"Welcome back Haru! And... who're they?" Mai asked as the Sotoraggians looked around for the voice.

"Their names are Eighteight, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Twotwo." He said as he gestured to them respectively.

"Is their parents name Zerozero and Oneone." Mai joked. The Number Siblings glared under their hemets.

"Oh cool down. I'm only joking." Mai said cheerfully. Haru then turned towards them.

"Mi casa es Su casa. As the saying goes. You can find any room you want except the one where the door in painted black. That's mine." He said as he went to the pilot seat. He started steering the ship up and zoomed into the cosmos.

*Khoros*

Shi landed in front of the gates once more. They all walked out as Haru remembered something.

"Omnitrix default code 00091: set to origin." He said as they others watched.

"Code accepted." It said before he flashed green and reverted to normal. The others were speechless.

"That's better. Well let's go." He said as he walked to the front entrance. They shrugged and followed him, they'd seen weirder.

*King Gar Throne Room*

The doors were pushed open to reveal Haru and co.

"Yo!" He said with a wave. He then walked up to Looma and knelt down and handed her the necklace.

"Your highness." He said.

"Oh you did it! Thank you!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"They helped too." He said as he pointed to the Sotoraggians. Gar told the guards to retrieve the reward. The guards came back with it. The Sotoraggians and Haru got their reward. 500,000 Taydens each.

They said their goodbyes to the Tetrsmands and left. They boarded Shi, the Sotoraggians deciding to stick around. After firing up the ship, they headed for the stars.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **OH DEAR GOD MY THUMBS ARE HURTING!**

 **I'm cutting this short.**

 **I suggest listening to Flume Sleepless.**

 **Best. Song. Ever.**

 **And how about the surgery part. Please tell me what you thought about it.**

 **The Number Siblings are introduced. Two more chapters and we are through the first Arc.**

 **Next Arc is the 'Universe Ender' Arc. But I'll be spacing these Arcs. So like 10 chapters are in between this Arc and the next.**

 **Fav/Follow/Reveiw**

 **Sorry for grammar errors.**

 **Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the most boring summer.**

 **Ok some important things to note.**

 **• Meeting a few Main characters.**

 **• And most importantly a timeskip.**

 **Now I didn't want a timeskip this early in, but I feel like one needs to happen for the next Arc to be put in place.**

 **Kinda like a jigsaw puzzle**.

 **Omnitrix Hero**

A huge crash was heard as Shi rocked slightly.

"I'M SORRY EIGHT I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR ROOM!" Haru yelled as he ran around the ship with Eighteight hot on his tail.

"You knew it was my room you asshole!" She yelled back as she chased him. Haru ran and looked to the others.

"HELP ME!" Sevenseven and Sixsix shook their heads. Sevenseven was holding Twotwo on his shoulder while she laughed.

"Once Eight gets mad, we don't interfere." Sixsix said. Eighteight caught Haru and started pummeling him into the floor of the ship.

"OW OW! I WAS DRUNK! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED, OW, SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WAS YOUR ROOM! OUCH!" He said as she held his arm behind him and put pressure on his elbow.

This had been fairly normal now-a-days. Haru or the brothers would do something stupid and Eighteight would beat them. The past year has been quite hectic.

Haru had gotten to use the Omnitrix over the span of this year. His second transformation was a Petrosapien. He named it "Diamondspark".

His third was a Kineceleran. It's name was "Speedrive".

The fourth was a Celestialsapien, dubbed, "Xlien".

The fifth was a Loboan, named "Anubis".

The sixth was a Tetramand named "Viribus".

The last was a conductoid he named "Outlet".

Back to the present, Haru and Eighteight stopped fighting when their ship rumbled. Mai screeched over the intercom.

"We're under attack!" They all stopped. They looked at each other and nodded. Haru ran to the pots seat and took controls, Eighteight took second pilot seat, Sevenseven took top guns, and Sixsix took bottom guns. Twotwo sat in Eighteights lap.

"Seven, Six, any visual!" Haru yelled over their communicators.

"Three Incursean Ships! Two flanking us and one above us!" Sevenseven yelled.

"This is Captain Apollo of the Deathless Incursean Empire! Surrender your ship Now and be spared in our prisons!" He said over a loud speaker in a Brooklyn voice.

"You guys know what to do!" Haru said. Sevenseven aimed the top gun toward the ship on the left and Sixsix aimed to the right. Both fired at the same time but Sevenseven missed while Sixsix hit the cockpit of the Incursean ship, killing the pilot.

"Knot 1! Dammit!" Apollo yelled. He shot and hit Shi's right wing while Knot 2 rammed the ships right. When the ship rammed, Sixsix shot one of the engines, causing it to catch fire.

"Haru! Dip down! That ships gonna blow!" Sixsix yelled. Haru managed to dip just before the ship exploded. But the shockwave fried Shi's engines.

"I have enough engine power to get us to the nearest inhabital planet!" Mai shouted. The next second, Shi was in hyperjump and slammed to a stop in the orbit of a blue and green planet.

"Hang on!" Mai shouted as the ship fell in the atmosphere. Shi started to catch fire as it fell. They fell into a forest with a slam.

*CRASH*

The ship hit nine trees before coming to a stop.

"Ah fuck... Is everyone ok?" Haru said.

"Yes." Came th reply of the Number Siblings, minus Twotwo, who Eighteight was over checking.

"A-Are you hurt, Little Sister! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" She shook Twotwo back and forth.

"I-I'm f-f-fine! Please s-stop s-s-s-shaking me!" Her little voice came through her helmet. Eighteight hugged her sister tight, anime tears running down her helmet.

"Thank the Heavens!" She yelled.

"If you're done with your pity party let's get out of here." Sixsix said, with Sevenseven behind him, from the doorway. They five got out of they ship with Haru in hysterics.

"OH NO! LOOK WHAT THOSE BASTARDS DID TO MY BABY!" He cried while hugging his ship. The Number Sibling sweatdropped. They heard what sounded like guns being drawn and turned around to see Plumbers, pointing their guns at them.

"Do not move. You are to be brought to Plumbers HQ." A tall Revonnahgander said.

"Rrriiiiii rrrrr?" Eighteight asked in her language. The Revonnahgander answered.

"For trespassing on Earth without identification." He said.

"I have Identification." Haru said.

"Then who are you." The Revonnahgander said. He told everyone to lower their weapons.

"...Tell me yours first."

"My name is Rook Blonko. I am a Plumber Agent." Rook said.

"...Name's Haru Kurosawa. Professional name is Nightmare. Bounty Hunter." He answered. He then gestured to the four behind him, oblivious to them shaking their heads.

"They're names are Eighteight, Sevenseven, Sixsix, and Twotwo." Rooks eyes widened before raising his weapons.

"Arrest them!" He said. Haru raised his hands and stepped in front of them.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" He demanded.

When Haru raised his arms, Rooks eyes widened at seeing the Omnitrix.

"Stand down!" The men looked confused as did Haru and co.

"Uhm... Agent Rook, what are you doing?" A female soldier asked. She was human and had red armor instead of white and redish-orange hair.

"Look at the watch on... in his wrist." The soldiers looked and were shocked to see a watch in his wrist.

"Do you know Mr. Azmuth?" Rook asked.

"Yes, he put this watch in me." He said pointing to the Omnitrix.

"...Show me how it works." He said.

Haru raised his hand to his wrist and slammed down.

A green flash enveloped him as he slowly morphed.

When the light vanished in his place was... "Xlien! Hell Yeah!" Xlien shouted in a double voice. Rook was left speechless as was the Plumber squad. Xlien looked like your everyday Celestialsapien. He had black 'skin' with white 'stars' in it. He had two horns pointing upward with a third in the middle. His eyes were solid white. He had no mouth either.

"So you gonna let us go? Or do I have to get violent?" Xlien asked as he pointed at the group.

"Okay you are free to go. But come with us so you can meet Magister Tennyson." Xlien was about to talk but the Omintrix on his chest spoke.

"DNA lock: Celestialsapien." Xlien looked down in anger.

"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS YEAR!" He started banging on his chest while Eighteight walked up to Rook.

"Ay tur bu'lum?" She asked.

"Your ship will be repaired at Plumber HQ. Now follow us." He said, gesturing them to follow. They did with Xlien yelling at his Omnitrix.

*Plumber HQ*

An orange ship with four wings flew into the Plumber base with Xlien, the Number Siblings, And the Plumber squad in the back. This ships name was the Proto-TRUK.

The Proto-TRUK landed before everyone walked out. Haru was fumed at his Omnitrix locking him as Xlien.

An old man in his 60s walked up to the group. He was wearing Brown shoes, beige khakis, and a Hawaiian shirt. This was Max Tennyson, leader of the Plumbers.

"Magister, we have found the aliens who crashed into Earth." Max looked at them before seeing the Omnitrix in Xlien's chest.

"An Omnitrix? Did Azmuth build that?" He asked. Xlien looked at him with what he assumed was boredom.

"Yes. But the damn thing is locked in my Celestialsapien form." He answered.

"Hey Rook!" They all heard behind them. Rook looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hello Ben." He greeted. Said person had brown hair, green eyes and wore a black shirt with green lines and a '10' in the chest area. He had brown jeans on and green shoes on. This was Ben Tennyson, Savior of the Universe.

"Sup. Who're they?" Ben asked.

"Bounty Hunters. They crash landed on Earth an hour ago." Ben got a good look at them before his eyes landed on Xlien.

"Whoa, one of Alian X's species?"

"Celestialsapien, but yes, whatever an Alien X is." Haru said, mumbling the last part. Ben got a closer look and noticed the Omnitrix symbol.

"An Omnitrix!?" He yelled. Haru looked at him.

"Uh, yeah?" He said. He then noticed the Omnitrix on Ben.

"You have an Omnitrix too?" Xlien said in his double voice.

"Yeah. Do you have trouble with yours?" He asked.

"Not really. But I do have this problem where it locks me in a form!" He said, shouting at the end and glaring at his Omnitrix.

"I'm stuck as Xlien!" Haru yelled as he glared harder at the device in his chest.

"Mine doesn't give me the alien I want." Ben said. Just then, Haru's Omnitix started beeping and flashed green and he shrunk.

Max, Ben, and Rooks eyes widened at his appearance.

"...What? Oh, I'm an experiment. Dr. Zeneb, a DNA splicer, spliced some DNA with me." Haru explained.

"What were you spliced with?" Rook asked.

"Uhm... I don't remember." He admitted, scratching his chin. Sixsix came up behind him.

"Gebua, bradah, Ulam, Zai'tu, gh'ush, Puku, Guui." He said. Rook decided to translate.

"He said 'Conductoid, Celestialsapien, Kineceleran, Anodite, and Drakosapien'." Haru turned to Sixsix.

"How the hell did you know?" He scowled.

"Gurba tu'kurrr." He said.

"I don't remember telling you." Haru scratched his chin.

"Zuu'hah." Eighteight said while shaking her head.

"I'm hungover as hell right now. Can you NOT nag me." Eighteight handed Twotwo to Sevenseven and started walking towards Haru, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh no... L-Lets talk a-about this please. AHHH!" Eighteight took off chasing Haru. Seven minutes of watching Haru get beaten, Max, Ben, Rook, Haru, and the Number Siblings where talking.

"Grampa, shouldn't we get them a Universal Translator? I can't understand what their saying." Ben asked as he pointed a thumb to Sevenseven and Sixsix, who were talking.

"Good idea. Sevenseven, Sixsix, can you two, Eighteight, and Twotwo come here for a minute?" The four shared a look and shrugged before walking up to Max. Max gestured to Rook, to which he reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out four small devices. He handed each to the Number Siblings and watched as they put it on the bottom of their helmets.

"Is it working?" Sixsix asked in his angsty voice.

"It is working just fine." Rook said in a monotone voice. Just then a Plumber ran up to Max.

"Magister Tennyson! A signal came through our radios! It's from the Revonnahgander and they say that a Chimeran Hammer has floated into their System!" This Plumber was a female Kineceleran. She was short, shorter than Ben, and was wearing a Plumber suit.

"A CHIMERAN HAMMER!" Haru yelled, his eyes sparkling. "DIBS!"

"Could be Vilgax." Max guessed. Rook and Ben, mostly Rook, looked worried. Haru ran up to Max.

"Is my ship repaired!?" Max looked at him.

"Yes." Max replied.

"Good! C'mon Guys." He yelled to the Number Siblings. They nodded and ran after him to his ship, which had been brought in. Max, Ben, and Rook looked alarmed and ran after them. Haru noticed them running with them.

"What're you doing!?" He asked.

"We are coming with you. We need to." Rook said urgently.

"...Ok, but that Chimera Hammer is ours!" Haru yelled. Max looked confused.

"Why?" He asked as the boarded the ship. Haru and Eighteight jumped into the pilot seat as the Number brothers, Ben, Rook, and Max stood and hung onto something. Twotwo sat comfortably in Eighteights lap.

"Because the way that Kineceleran said that the ship "floated", makes me assume that the Hammer is abandoned and wandered into the Solar System. I want to use it as a... moving base, so to speak." He explained.

"I don't know... I don't really trust your reasons for taking that ship." Max said with his eyes narrowed.

"We're only using as a base. And protection. Plus look around you, we have run out of space to put some things." It was true. They had run out of space as of late.

"Mai you know the song." Haru said.

"Yes I do!" She replied as the Plumber looked around for the voice. Soon rock music began playing.

The ship jumped into hyperjump and sped into the stars.

Once they stopped, they could see a Chimeran Hammer floating on the right side of Revonnah.

"Boarding." Haru called out as the rock music stopped. The ship flew to port and docked.

"I didn't know you liked Earth rock music?" Ben asked.

"Oh but of course. Eighteight likes the Earth country music." He said pointing a thumb to said Sotoraggian.

"Eh, it calms me." She replied.

"As hell, didn' know it calmed you." Haru mimicked a countrymans accent.

They got off the ship and walked slowly. Eighteight was at the front while Sixsix and Sevenseven were in the back arguing... that was stopped by Eighteight.

"Can you two SHUT UP!?" She screamed, taking satisfaction as the hugged each other and looked at her in fear, shaking like leaves.

"W-We're sorry." They said together. Haru looked at the siblings.

"Remember I said that I ASSUMED that it was abandoned. Doesn't mean it is." He said walking. They soon made their way to the bridge, but stopped outside of the door after hearing voices.

"Knew it." Ben said as he raised his hand to his Omnitrix. A hand covered it though. Ben followed the arm and realized that it was his partner, Rook Blonko.

"Now is not the time. We do not yet know what we are dealing with." He said, shaking his head. He heard a sniffing sound and looked to Haru, who was tilting his head up and smelling the air.

"Male Appoplexian and ten Chimera Sui Generis Minions. I think there's a Loboan. It sounds like the Appoplexian is in charge." Haru explained. "Ben, you take the Loboan, Rook, take five of the CSGM, Sixsix and Eighteight, Take the other five, and Max and Sevenseven, take to the controls, I can tell the are getting ready to fire at Revonnah." Seeing each nod, Haru and Ben ran into the room to create a distraction.

"Hey, hot head! Stop what you are doing!" Haru yelled in a sarcastic voice as he pointed at them. That caught their attention as the Appoplexian yelled.

"Stop them!" He yelled. Haru looked to Ben and nodded. They both activated their Omnitrix and chose an alien. Ben became a Tetramand. This Tetramand was bulkier then normal and wore a black and green jumpsuit.

Haru got something he hadn't used in a long time.

"Speedrive!" Speedrive was black and grey. Instead of the normal blue was grey.

"Fourarms!"

Ben jumped at the Loboan.

"Let's go mut!" The Loboan growled and jumped at him. They both locked hands as Fourarms hit the Loboan with his lower arms.

Back with Speedrive, he was calculating.

"Mmm... Okay, 377 pressure points on an Appoplexian. I can hit all of those in 53 seconds." He calculated. "Hey Bone Head! Scared to fight on your own, need your henchmen to fight your battles, huh!? Coward!" Speedrive yelled tauntingly. He got the desired results.

"Let me tell you something, Kineceleran, who busted into Kaines ship and is trying to take over with red spots! KAINE AND DENA THA WILL PUMMEL YOU!" Kaine yelled as he charged Speedrive. Speedrive sped away only for Kaine to feel a hit on his elbow. That hit rendered his elbow useless as it fell to his side. He felt another blow to the back of his left knee, which knocked out his leg.

As Speedrive was racing around him, Kaine concentrated and swung a fist, nailing him in the face, sending him into a wall.

"AH!" He yelped in pain.

"HA! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SPEEDRIVE! NO ONE SNEAKS UP ON KAINE!" He said as he charged with his fist drawn. He slammed Speedrive through a wall and into another wall. He charged again but this time Speedrive sped past him. He turned and kicked his back, putting him on the floor.

Back with Fourarms, he and the Loboan were still fist fighting.

"I still have not given you my name." The Loboan said in a smooth voice.

"Okay, what is it." Fourarms said as he still held his hands up.

"My name is Dena Tha. Greatest Loboan Bounty Hunter in three Galaxies." Dena introduced.

"Well I'm-"

"Yes I know who you are. Ben Tennyson, barer of the Omnitrix. Though it seems you are not the only one." He said, gesturing to Speedrive and Kaine.

"Came as a shock to me to. But now I have someone with the same problems as me... kinda." Fourarms said.

"I don't really want to fight you." Dena said as he put his weapons away. He leaned against the wall and looked to Kaine and Speedrive.

"Why not?" Fourarms asked.

"To be honest, o was planning on betraying Kaine. He doesn't pay well. He said he'll only pay me three hundred Taydens." Unfortunately, Kaine heard him.

"WHAT!?" He raced over and got into an anime cloud brawl with Dena.

"LET KAINE TELL YOU SOMETHING DENA THA, BOUNTY HUNTER WHO WAS GONNA BETRAY KAINE! NO ONE GOES BEHIND HIS BACK!" Kaine yelled.

"Well maybe if you payed well, I wouldn't betray you!" Dena yelled in a quieter voice. By this time, Sevenseven and Max had turned off the death beam and were watching. Ben and Haru reverted back to their original form and tried holding back their laughter. Max and Rook cuffed Kaine, but let Dena go. Kaine and the CSGM were taken away by a squad of Plumbers.

"Thank you for taking that loud mouth away. Maybe we shall meet again. If there is anything you need Plumbers, come find me." Dena Tha said as he got in his ship. His ship looked like a standard Plumber ship, but in was Wine Red and Midnight Blue. The ship sped away after two minutes.

"Well we have this ship all to ourselves!" Haru said.

He then turned to the three Plumbers.

"For your help today, you and your organization can come aboard when ever you want. And we are gonna station this ship outside of Earths orbit. The Plumbers didn't really care, but rules and procedures made the four bounty hunters, Twotwo included, who had been sleeping on the ship through the who fiasco, fill out papers.

They steered the Chimeran Hammer to the position Earth was in and jumped into hyperspace.

They arrived at Earth in four minutes and hovered outside of the orbit of the planet.

 **End of Chapter**

 **END OF THE FIRST ARC.**

 **Thought this would be a good place to end it. Long chapter by my standards.**

 **Ok so you're probably thinking, 'Such a short Arc. It's not even and Arc too.'**

 **Oh and I realized that in the last chapter I didn't put the right link.**

 **Here:**

 **www. insta gram p/BV0m 5gyAN_/**

 **And here is Xlien:**

 **www .insta gram p/BWEQt eng12x/**

 **Without spaces of course.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review all that jazz.**

 **Later.**

 **Sorry for spelling errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nother chap.**

 **I'm gonna respond to reviews in these Authors notes, so ask away.**

 **Also, when I make either Ben or Haru turn alien or 'Hero', I'll use that aliens name for the ENTIRE TIME they're transformed. So if you get confused, this is why.**

 ***THIS IS OF IMPORTANCE!***

 **Before people flame me about things like 'Anodites are only female' or 'Kinecelerans skin is ONLY blue, not green and red', all, but Kineceleran, DNA samples were INJECTED INTO Haru. He's wasn't born Anodite. He was born Kineceleran and Drakosapien.**

 ***IMPORTANT NO. 2!***

 **The Universe in this whole story is:**

 **Both Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. It's a most in between. And, thanks to the timeskip, Ben is 16, Gwen is 16, Kevin is 17 and Haru is 20.**

 **AGAIN, this is a mix between OV and UA. Ben is older than in canon.**

 **Well, before people ask THIS particular question, which I'm sure no one will but I'm doing it anyway because I FEEL like it... problem?**

 **It's a Drakosapien wiki-thing.**

 **Homeworld: Abyssi (in another galaxy.)**

 **Body: Human-like lizard**

 **Natural Predator(s): ?**

 **Abilities:**

 **Telekinesis(Anodite)**

 **Pyrokinesis**

 **Enhanced Strength**

 **Enhanced Speed**

 **Enhanced Stamina**

 **Enhanced durability**

 **Transformation (Only when blinded by rage.)**

 **Slow Speed Regeneration**

 **Pyro immunity**

 **Flight**

 **Weakness:**

 **Mana**

 **Drakosapien Metal**

 **Drakosapien Blastor**

 **Toxins**

 **On another note, Mai is getting a little repetitive. Like I can't find a place for... 'her' to put in this story**

 **As always, there is a DISCLAIMER: Owning of Bennyson Ten, I dont**.

 **Just a Boring Day**

 _"Hahaha! C'mon Big brother! Haha!" A little girl yelled. She had short orange hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a dark pink shirt with black shorts on. She also had on orange and white canvas chuck shoes. On her back, she had pale green, scaly wings and on her lower back, a small scaly tail with pink, curved spikes on it. She looked around 9 or 10._

 _She was running from a younger Haru Kurosawa. His hair was shorter and instead of the black and 'star' scelera, his was straight black, as was his sister's. He looked around 15 or 16. And instead of blue skin, his and his sister's was scaly and green, his sister's being paler. On his back were larger wings and a larger tail with curved red spikes on it. On his head were a large set of curved horns._

 _"Get back here you little Ua'gur! Haha!" He chased her, laughing._

 _"I am not a Ua'gur!" She stopped and turned around with a pout on her face. She didn't notice Haru behind her._

 _"Hey Amber? Forget someone? HA!" He yelled as he pick her up and started tickling her._

 _"Hahaha! Stop it!" He laughed. He was laughing with her. They stopped when Haru was hit with a rock. He shielded his sister in time. He turned to see who threw the rock and saw the locals of Anur Transyl._

 _"Freaks!"_

 _"Monsters! Go away!"_

 _"Leave our planet!"_

 _They were throwing rocks as they shouted. Haru looked down at his sister as he was pelted with rocks. He saw her starting to cry and clenched his fist with uncontaned rage. He quickly turned and faced the locals with a dark sneer._

 _"Amber, close your eyes and cover your ears." Amber covered her pointy ears and closed her eyes. Haru saw this and breathed out._

 _He then suck in air._

 _"GET AWAAAAY!" He yelled as red and black fire barreled towards the crowd. They screamed in fear and panic as they ran._

 _Not wasting a minute, Haru grabbed Amber in his arms and ran away._

 _They ran into the woods 'til they reached a clearing. Haru gasped for air as he set his little sister down. She stopped crying and looked up to Haru. He saw the dried tears and felt angrier, but kept it hidden for his sister's sake._

 _"Big brother, are we outcasts?" She asked. Haru knelt down and hugged her._

 _"No. It's just that the locals fear what they don't understand." He said soothingly, rubbing her back._

 _"What ever happens, I'll protect you." He said. She sniffed and pulled away from the hug and looked at him with determination._

 _"And I'll protect you big brother!" She saluted. Haru laughed as he smiled._

 _"Sure whatever floats your boat." He said._

 _Their tender moment was destroyed when Haru was hit by a laser blast in his back._

 _"Big Brother!" Amber yelled worriedly. Haru got up and looked behind him to see an Osmosian with a red cloak on and a lab coat under it. He had on brown sweats and brown boots._

 _"My lucky day. Two Drakosapiens. Mostly likely the last of their kind. Hehehehe, perfect test subjects." He said as he brought out a staff. The staff was normal Taydenite but at the top, the head of it was shaped like a DNA strand. He started walking toward them._

 _"Amber run. Now." Haru said as he got in front of her._

 _"No! I'm going to protect you!" She said as she moved to get next to him._

 _"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, AMBER!" Haru yelled, scaring Amber._

 _"B-But-" Amber tried to say._

 _"No buts! Run NOW!" Haru commanded. Amber hesitated but looked into Harus eyes and nodded. Taking what Haru taught her, she used her little wings and flew away. She looked back at Haru._

 _'Please be safe.'_

 _Haru sighed in relielf as she flew away._

 _'I'll always remember you.' He smiled before glaring at the Osmosian._

 _"Who are you?" He demanded._

 _"Names Zal Zeneb. I am going to be taking you back to my ship for experiments." He said before he lunged at him_.

 ***End of Dream***

"AHH!" Haru yelled as his eyes shot open. He and the Number Siblings had gotten an apartment in an underground city called Undertown. Plain and simple. They couldn't afford a big apartment, so they got a two bedroom apartment. Their Chimeran Hammer still orbited Earth.

Sevenseven and Sixsix shared a room no problem. Haru was forced to sleep in the living room the first night in the apartment, but due to a sore back, Eighteight let Haru sleep with her. Even though she told him, that if he touches her, she would cut his hand off. Twotwo sleeps wherever she wants. She mostly sleeps with Eighteight, but occasionally sleeps in Sevenseven's and Sixsix's room.

Haru tried to sit up, but found a light pressure on his shoulder. He looked to his right to find Eighteight lying on his shoulder, in a matching pair of purplish-red bra and panties. She groaned as she opened her eyes, revealing pitch black eyes, with no white sclera visible she had black lips with no nose. Barely visible sharp teeth could be seen poking out of her lips. She sat up and realized their position. She got up to chew him out but stopped herself upon seeing his expression.

Haru was looking down at the bed sheets with widened eyes. He was pale, sweating, and gripping the sheets with tears streaming down his face. He was also panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. He didnt answer.

 _'If you were stronger, you could have protected her. I can MAKE you strong. All you need to do is bend to my influence.'_ A deep, gravely voice said in his head. Haru started gripping his head, startling Eighteight.

"N-No... I-I shouldn't be able to hear you..." He groaned.

 _'THAT is my influence! Surrender your will to me! And I promise that your mate will live.'_ The voice said.

"Mate? What mate?" Haru asked quietly.

 _'The female next to you of course.'_ The voice crackled.

"She's... She can't be my... You're lying..." Haru said, oblivious to Eighteight shaking him.

 _'Oh, you think so? I can sense it, as can the other 25 Drakosapiens across the multiverse.'_

"WHAT!?" Haru yelled. Eighteight decided to let him go, just as Sevenseven, Sixsix, and Twotwo walked in. Sixsix yawned. He had his helmet off and looked exactly like Eigheight, except his eyes were midnight blue and his lips were dark grey. Twotwo looked exactly like Eighteight and Sevenseven looked like Sixsix.

"What's goin' on." Twotwo asked. They looked to the side and saw a shirtless Haru holding his head. The brothers started marching over to give Haru a massive beat down, but a stern glare from Eighteight stopped the cold.

"There... are more like me?" Haru asked, mostly to himself.

 _'Yes. Though, 25 persons out of 100 billion, if not more, planets in this galaxy alone. I did say that 25 Drakosapiens span across the Multiverse.'_ The voice explained.

 _'Still though, once I'm done with this universe, every spieces will go extinct and you can't stop me. Then I'll just move onto the next universe! Heheheheheh!_ _ **HAHAHAHAH!**_ **'** The voice erupted into disturbed laughter.

"I won't let you!" Haru yelled. The tone in his voice was undoubtedly venom, scaring the Number Siblings, as the only time that ever happened was when Eighteight was near death, thanks to a crime boss.

 _'I KNEW I COULDN'T GET YOU TO JOIN ME! HAHAHAHA! No matter, you will experience death along with everyone else. But not before I take that mate of yours, AND FUCK HER IN FRO-'_ Haru forcefully kicked the voices presence out of his mind.

He fell back panting as he had a major headache now. Everyone stood over him as he caught his breath.

"Are you alright?" Twotwo asked timidly. Haru looked up and patted her head.

"I am fine." He moved over to the side bed. He got up and started getting dressed.

"Where're you goin'? It's five in the mornin'." Sixsix asked as he stared at Haru.

"I can't sleep. I'm going out." He said as he walked out of the apartment.

Since it was five in the morning, most shops were closed as there was barely any people out and had yet to open.

Haru continued walking and stumbled upon a large building. (A/N: Argits place.) He climbed the building and sat down on the top, staring out at the city. He didn't know how long he was sitting on the roof, until he looked at a clock on one of the city walls. Five AM turned to twelve PM.

"Wow, I've been here for seven hours. I wonder what Eighteight is doing." He said before sniffing the air for her scent.

*Eighteight*

Eighteight was sitting in a bar with a drink in hand. She was sipping it through a little slit in her helmet.

"Hey Eighteight." The bartender walked over and greeted her. He looked like a To'kustar. He had a "fin" on his head and was wearing black, armored robes. His eyes were red and had black "eyeliner" going down.

"Unm." She waved. She leaned back and looked relaxed... until a big chicken man walked over to her.

"Heyyy, sexy." He leaned over her, caging her in his arms. Psyphon rolled his eyes.

"You try this every time Liam. It's not gonna work." He said as he cleaned a glass.

"Hey, if I'm persistent, than she'll want me." He said before turning back to Eighteight.

"Eighteight~! Hellooooo?" A voice sounded at the entrance. Everyone looked to the entrance and saw a Conductoid walking into the bar with his hands behind his head.

This Conductoid was pure black and had three black appendages coming out of his skull with golden plug-like things on the ends. He had one yellow eye, sharp canines, and plug-like things on his fingers. He also had a tail, exactly identical to the appendages on his head. He also had golden cylinders on his forearms. (A/N: I'm done with the puns. Puns these days are so fucking terrible, that every time someone makes one, I want to bash my head into a steel beam.)

"Oh! There you are!" He said as he walked to the bar.

"Unm Heuu." She replied.

"That's Outlet to you!" He said pointing at her. He sat next to her and put his arm on the bar countertop. This made it seem like this was her boyfriend... which made a certain chicken VERY angry.

Outlet wasn't prepared for the right hook that sent him to the ground.

"Hands off, Bub! She's with me. BUAK!" Liam clucked. Eighteight was about to pummel Liam, but couldn't find a Liam to pummel. She looked around and found a Liam shaped hole in the wall. Outlet was standing next to her with his left fist in front of him with electricity sparking from it.

"Nice punch! But not nice enough." Outlet said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it outside!" Psyphon said. A boar-like humanoid ran up to him with his fist drawn back. His pinky was bent backwards as he was held in place.

"Wuxi Finger Hold. Mess with the bull, you get the horns." He said as his tail stabbed Thunderpig. Electricity started getting sucked out of him.

"Ahhh! Nice energy!" Outlet sighed. He turned to the others in the bar as Thunderpig dropped to the ground.

"Anyone else." He grinned. The shook their heads as the rushed to their seats. Outlet sat down on the bar stool.

"Can I get a D-Class Kineceleran Red Wine with Kineceleran Sugar in it." Outlet ordered. Psyphon looked at him in shock as did the others. Outlet noticed the looks and frowned.

"What?" Eighteight turned to him.

"D-Class is one of the strongest types of drinks in the known universe." She explained.

"Really? It sounded cool to me." Everyone face faulted. Psyphon brought him his drink.

"Thanks." He said, sipping from it.

"So why are you Outlet?" Eighteight asked.

"Oh yeah! I got into a fight and this damn thing locked my DNA as Outlet." He said, glaring at the Omnitrix.

Outlet finished his drink and got up.

"I'm goin' to get a smoothie. I might find Ben there." He said, walking out the door.

*Mr. Smoothie*

Ben Tennyson sat at a table with Rook, who was eating a meat sandwich, which he denied he liked. Ben was sipping a smoothie, propped up by his elbow.

His eyes landed on a Conductoid, who was running on power lines. Outlet jumped down landing on the table Ben and Rook were sitting at.

"Sup." He said. Rook put a hand on his ProtoTool as he didn't recognize the alien.

"Whoa whoa! It's me, Haru!" Outlet said as he raised his hands up. This allowed Rook to see the Omnitrix in his chest, which made him lower his gun.

"My apologies." He said as he sat down, along with Outlet. Ben sipped his smooth quietly.

"So why're you an alien?" He asked.

"It locked. I've been stuck as Outlet for nearly two hours." He replied. As he started to sip his blueberry smoothie, a familiar beeping sounded from Outlets chest as he was washed in green light.

They people around the were weirded out by his appearance, making Haru uncomfortable.

"I... I'm gonna go make a call." He said. He walked over to the back of the smoothie hut and took out his phone and dialed a number. They phone picked up as Azmuth's voice sounded through the cellular device.

"What." He said in his gruff voice.

"Hey Azmuth. I wanted to ask you..."

Back with Rook and Ben they stared at Haru as he talked.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Ben asked.

"It is none of my business who he speaks with." Rook said in his smooth voice.

"Maybe Eighteight? Sevenseven? This girl named Emily? Overheard him talking to her. Must have had a night with her or something." Ben speculated. Rook looked at him confused.

"Why would they have a knight? I thought they were only in, what you call, the Middle Ages?" Rook asked. Ben laughed.

"No no! I mean night, like, they met up one night." Rook looked more understanding.

"Oh..." He said as Haru walked over as Speedrive.

"Okay, now I look alittle better." He said.

"Why'd you transform into Speedrive?" Ben asked.

"I'm sick of all the weird stares. So I called Azmuth and asked him for the DNA Lock codes. Now I look like a normal Kineceleran." Haru explained.

"Oh." He said before sipping his smoothie. They stopped when the heard an explosion. Ben and Haru stood up.

"Hero-ing calls." Ben said as he dialed his watch. He became an Aerophibian. It was red with yellow prongs that went to his forehead and acted as eyebrows. It went down the bridge of his nose and connected to his yellow lips. His eyes were green. His arms were long and were attached to yellow wing that stopped at his hips. He had three fingers and did his feet.

"JETRAY!" He announced. He looked for Haru only to see him gone. He realized that, before he could even dial his Omnitrix, Haru had sped off to the crime scene. He grabbed took and took to the sky.

*Haru*

Haru arrived to see a bunch of grey colored aliens robbing a bank.

They had no nose and were wearing overalls, baseball caps and had sideburns. Only difference was that on one day and one was thinner. His eyes landed on three more. Two males, one female.

The biggest had black hair that turned into a chinstrap that went down into a goatee. He had on a brown shirt with an orange shoulder pad with two belts crossed over his chest to form an 'X' that had two grenades clipped on it. He was wearing orange pants and brown boots

On his arm was a tattoo. It was a heart with an arrow through it and had the word 'Ma' in It.

The shortest was an older male. He had a white goatee that covered his mouth and a baseball cap on. He was wearing orange overalls with a light brown shirt on under the overalls. He also had on brown gloves and black boots.

The female had her hair in braided pigtails with yellow bows in them. She was wearing a yellow short shirt that stopped just below her breasts, showing a lot of her stomach. She was wearing orange ripped booty shorts and showed her long smooth legs. She had no shoes on too. She also had a beauty mark under her right eye.

To Haru, she was beautiful. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her staring at him.

His grey cheeks turned a little darker as he looked away.

 _"W-Wow. She's like an angle.'_ Unbeknownst to him, her grayish blue cheeks turned darker as she bit her finger, the males not noticing.

 _'He's handsome.'_ She thought, eubbingbher thighs together. She was brought out of her stupor when her brother, Rhomboid Vreedle, started yelling in a squeaky, southern accent.

"Who're you!? We was robbin' this bank here and ya jus' showed up outta nowhere!" He shouted. His brother, Octagon Vreedle, started talking in a quieter voice.

"Who is ya? Better answer now or we's gon' start shootin'." He asked as he pointed a gun at him.

"I'm your neiborhood friendly Haru Kurosawa. I just wanted to see what was happenin'." The oldest, Pa Vreedle, saw his Omnitrix symbol and frowned.

"You're wit the Plumbers, ain't ya?" He asked. Haru shrugged.

"Eh, sometimes."

"What's that s'pposed ta mean?" The female, Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle, asked in a curious voice. That really confused her siblings and her father, as she never asked, but demanded answers.

"I'm a Bounty Hunter. You probably know me as Nightmare." He said.

The Vreedles eyes widened before they lowered their guns. They were gonna say something, when green beans of energy hit the ground in front of them. Jetray and Rook landed on the ground and prepared to fight.

Before Haru could tell them to stop, Jetray and Rook started firing their weapons. The Vreedles fired back.

Haru shrugged before speeding off and flashing behind Octagon, who wasn't paying attention. He was going to strike him but was tackled to the ground by Sceles.

He looked up, see her face so closed to his. His brained malfunctioned as did Sceles'.

Finally he looked up and nervously smiled.

"H-Hello..." She smiled back and winked.

"Hey, Handsome~." She said in a seductive voice. He was about to reply, when he heard Pa shout.

"RETREAT!" Both Haru and Sceles looked up to find that the Vreedles were running onto a ship. Sceles got up and started running.

"HEY! Don' leave me here!" She shouted as they ship took off.

"Aww god dammit..." She muttered sadly. Haru walked up to her.

"Sorry." He said, rubbing her back.

"Nah, it's fine. They'll be back." She said smiling at him. He looked away, rubbing his neck.

"Well, ahhh... do you have a place to stay?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Naw." She said looking down. Haru frowned and held her hand.

"Well... you could stay with me and my house guests." He offered. She smiled at him before frowning.

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna be a burden."

"Who said you'd be a burden. C'mon it'll be fine." He insisted. She looked up and smiled.

"Okay, if ya insist." She said. Haru smiled kindly at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back. She was now piggyback riding him.

"Later guys!" Haru said before speeding off with Sceles laughing. Ben and Rook looked confused.

"What just happened?" Ben asked.

"I do not know." Room replied, collecting the money from the bank.

 **End of Chapter**

Well that was long, be my standards.

Anyhow, I changed Haru's appearance. He still has his original form, which will happen in the next Arc.

Now, a question:

Who'll end up with Haru,

Eighteight

Isosceles

Or Both

Tell me in the reviews.

Ben is getting a harem too. I already have five girls picked out. You'll just have to wait and see.

Fav/Follow/Review all that jazz.

Sorry for spelling mistakes.

Later.


End file.
